


Title Subject To Change

by Tikimillie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Baby’s first (published) fanfic, Ectoplasm, F/M, Sans and Papyrus are tasked with registering all the new monsters, Swear words will occur, dont ask how you run away from a magic fucking teleporting skeleton, humans returning from the dead as skeletons, magic skeleton hair, pls dont bully my oc, protag does an illegal, protag has done many illegals, protag isn’t a good person, protag keeps runing away, protag was murdered and wants revenge, two types of skeletons; Born and Risen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikimillie/pseuds/Tikimillie
Summary: You know, you’d think you’d stay dead after being cut apart by a serial killer...Apparently not as it turns out.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Title Subject To Change

**Author's Note:**

> Heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehm- just updated the introduction to a rewritten version. Probably gonna rewrite it again at some point. For now im just having fun heh-

The dirt felt harsh between her fingers at she dug her way out of the ground, scrabing her fingertips against the crusty yet sticky soil, mud covering her shaky form as she finally rose to her feet, shivering in the cold air of the night, the wind biting at her as the rain started washing away the filth.

Stretching, her back giving a couple of satisfying pops, so good she let out a raspy moan, she felt like garbage, groggy, like she’d slept for a wholeass year, with a shit-ton of dirt in her head. groaning slightly as she cracked her neck, wiping the mud away from her face and rubbing her eye, with her hand.

Her boney, skinless hand.

She took a good long minute, just staring at her skeletal hand in the moonlight. Probably just an optical illusion, a trick of the mind, she decided, looking up at the leering grin of the crescent halfmoon in the horizon, peaking out amongst dark gray skies.

That or maybe the massive fucking headache, feeling like someone had bashed her head in, threatening to split her skull open like a melon from the inside out.

She wiped her hands off in what remained of her outfit, sniffling, before immideately coughing up and gagging at the dirt that she had seemingly inhaled. What the shit?!  
She shrugged it off and started wandering off, out of the woods in the direction where she’d come from.

Speaking off, hadn’t see been brought here by the sicko who she’d been investigating?  
The one who’d been kidnapping rich girls for ransom, killing them off the moment he got the money, then shamelessly bragging about it in that pisspoor excuse of bar that all the scum of Ebott, the local wannabe mafia, pushers and prostitutes, seemed to frequent?

The one who had killed Cecile, her only childhood friend, the chererful girl she’d had a crush on in middleschool, who’s blonde hair and bright smile had felt like a warm summerbreeze in the countryside when she’s announced she’d been adopted by the mayor of Ebott city?

Come to think of it, hadn’t he decided to kill her off aswell, ‘cause she knew too much?  
Because he couldn’t have some chick running around, making a fuss about him supposedly murdering lil girlies, even if ‘noone would listen to some noname rebel scum orphan with no credit to her name and a long list of petty crime accusations levied against her.’ Anyway. Because ‘that big tiddy bimbo slut who’s been leeching of her rich adopted daddy’s money’ was his last victim, and he was gonna retire, so he couldn’t have any loose endings fucking with that.

She slowed down her descend, Giving her grimey phalanges a secound glance, mud and dirt sticking between her metacarpals, studying the texture of them as she thought deeply.

She could quite vividly remember the pain of being cut open, slowly and deliberately, the pain of having her bones dislodged from her limbs and the sound of them clacking against each other as they were carefully placed on a tray, the seething agony of being skinned alive, raw flesh stinging like a thousand fireants had decided to have a piss bukkake on her. Compared to all of that, him having finished her off by burning what remained of her seemed almost merciful.

She briefly wondered if he’d done it just to show off to her, or he was simply just a sadist, before mentally facepalming and deciding he was probably just a sadist, even if she hoped he’d just wanted to show off, and that the other girls hadn’t died as agonizing a death as she had.

Speaking off, if she’d decided to rise from the dead like she was jesus mcfucking christ himself, ready to spread his asscheeks in the most blasphemous act imagineable before diareahing all over the shitstain that was the world these days,  
had any of the others decided to do the same?

There hadn’t been any other holes when she dug herself free, so it had to be assume she was the only one. Unless they had yet to rise, or hell, if they’d simply risen long ago and she was in the year 2020 or some whacky sci-fi shit.

Nah..  
Well... at least she hoped it was still 1976...

Sighing and rolling her eyes as she cracked her knuckles.  
Mother of fuck.  
  
Welp, guess she was gonna spend her secound chance at life, tracking down, and executing a rabid lady killing maniac. Just her luck.

**Author's Note:**

> E


End file.
